icarus tanpa sayap
by noktah
Summary: erwin/levi; antologi puisi; ‹10/10› — kudoakan sayapmu membentang lebih luas lagi / karena aku manusia yang sayapnya berderai-derai
1. doaku di sayapmu

**disclaimer: **snk milik hajime isayama. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan antologi puisi ini.  
**warning: **wax poetic as hell. penuh dengan keambiguan? ooc along the poems yep. plus penggunaan _lowercase__._  
**catatan: **mau ngobatin wb pake puisi. ini cara bagus buat menemukan kosa kata baru. lagipula belum bisa bikin fic eruri with actual plot (or any actual slash fic actually haha how lame) so here you go! mudah-mudahan dapat dimengerti karena tendensi saya yang agak berlebihan saat bikin beginian haha.

lestarikan eruri /o/

* * *

**Doaku di Sayapmu.**

sepuluh tubuh hening di kereta  
di sana, dua pasang kaki kita terselip  
kepingan sayap merah berserakan takkan lagi tersirap  
gugur dimuntahkan mulut raksasa

bayanganmu lebih mega dari tubuhmu  
di senja ini, di dekat telaga  
mentari melepaskan tenaga  
dan kelak tubuhmu lebih mega dari bayanganmu

kukatakan padamu, tulus, dari jurang asa:  
"Aku berimajinasi akan sesuatu.  
"Kugambar sayap dari punggungmu.  
"Membentang sampai ujung angkasa."

wajahmu tertekuk, kepala miring  
badai membuncah dari bulu mata, menjalang  
"Kantormu terlalu kotor;  
"otakmu juga jadi ikut kotor."

aku tertawa, tentu saja  
humor dan keseriusan berseru  
melihatnya, mendengarnya,  
memuaskan rasa laparku

lirih, kugumamkan doa  
agar tak jua meleleh sayapmu  
ketika kau melayang hingga memaluti cahaya  
agar kekosongan tak merenggutmu

terbanglah  
ke angkasa  
terbanglah  
selama-lamanya


	2. kandang

**Kandang. **

hari pertama!  
kantor baru!  
jabatan baru!  
bersukacitalah hamba!

lantai kayu dipoles sampai mirip permata  
kursi yang tak dijahit dari kulit manusia  
urusan politik tertoreh dalam dokumen di meja merata  
lukisan pemandangan di seberang kaca jendela

selamat datang, kututur,  
di kandang baru penuh rak buku ini  
aku akan bermain catur  
di habitat yang sesak akan fana ini


	3. himne kebersihan

**catatan: **levi the housewife uhuk. ini humor atau kagak ya.

* * *

**Himne Kebersihan.**

sikat sapu sikat  
sapu sikat sapu  
lap pel lap  
pel lap pel

debu di bawah daun pintumu  
debu di atas meja makanmu  
debu di sekeliling kaki tempat tidurmu  
debu di samping buku-buku tebalmu

kertas berdansa di meja kerja kuhentikan;  
kurapikan, sesuai ukuran  
sepatu yang menangis karena tercerai-berai;  
kurapikan, sesuai handai

bercak merah di kemeja, tepat di lengan  
bercak cokelat di celana, tepat di lutut  
kerut-merut, bekas lilitan  
kusut susut, kain telah butut

pel lap pel  
lap pel lap  
sapu sikat sapu  
sikat sapu sikat

* * *

addendum:

bakal kujual tulangmu ke pabrik sapu  
dan biarkan mereka membentukmu  
menjadi putih gading, eloknya gagang sapu;  
dan kubeli sapu dari tulangmu

selamat, kau telah menjadi budak kebersihan  
sekarang diamlah dan bersihkan ruangan-ruangan  
Sina butuh dunia bersih: menjaga kewarasan


	4. ekspektasi

**Ekspektasi  
(berbanding lurus dengan nasib).**

antara sumbangnya teriakan, jeritan yang melanglang  
gemerisik daun adalah paduan suara di tengah jurang  
ketukan kaki kuda tak serima dengan dentuman kaki raksasa  
tubuh mengambang di gigir tatkala gigi raksasa bertemu sukma

kau selalu tahu ada baja membebani bahuku  
karena aku tahu di bahumu juga ada baja  
dengan kekuatan besar datang juga tanggung jawab yang besar, kata mereka  
dan selama ini, mereka mengharap terima napas, layaknya kau dan aku

dan aku tak pernah berharap  
seluruh saraf ini putus  
seluruh otot ini pupus  
seluruh kulit ini menguap

selama ini, kuanggap urutan lapisan tubuhku seperti ini:  
a. jantung ke tulang ke otot ke kulit  
b. otak ke tulang ke otot ke kulit  
raksasa akan memakanku dengan dua jalan ini

lucu, ketika komandan tak sanggup mengawasi diri sendiri  
tapi gampang saja mengeluarkan perintah  
lucu, ketika aku pulang dengan jantung berdetak, otak menggubah  
tapi tak ada kepalan tangan membayangi dada kiri

kau dan aku akan membenci ruang kosong ini  
membentang dari ujung jari sampai tampuk perban  
kau akan membenci merah di lengan tumpul ini  
dan aku ikut membencinya, pelan-pelan

tapi, di detik dedaunan mengheningkan cipta 'tuk dunia  
kudoakan sayapmu membentang lebih luas lagi  
karena aku manusia yang sayapnya berderai-derai  
apalah harga satu tangan ketika ada harapan berwujud manusia?


	5. pembuangan jasmani rohani

**Pembuangan Jasmani Rohani  
(berada di seberang dinding).**

tersandung aku melihat lengan kosong itu  
lenyap, menuba mataku  
melesap melewati jiwamu menuju neraka  
dalam milyaran kedip mata

kau dan aku dipisahkan dinding batu bata,  
kepala-kepala manusia yang kau ingin lindungi  
sementara kau buang kepala tentaramu ke perut raksasa—  
sekarang tanganmu yang kaubuang ke peti sang dewi

tangan yang suka menggali lubang di hati sukma yang terkatung;  
tangan yang tak lelah memandu kuda ke pusat nestapa;  
tangan yang beristirahat di atas cokelat, amat gulana;  
tangan yang mematri sumpah di atas jantung

rapuh, figur yang kulihat, lelah  
bersemayam di balik otoritas  
tubuh itu telah terekspos ke realitas  
perisai daging lepas jadi sampah

sekarang, aku bisa saja mengais rohmu:  
kudorong tubuhmu ke sudut hitam kelam,  
oh, belati tajam kesurupan membelah dadamu,  
sayup-sayup detak jantung di tanganku meredam

tapi, di subuh ini, temukanlah matamu dalam mataku  
seraya matahari merangkak dari dunia beku  
tataplah dua larik kebencian itu terikat  
sampai pelita di ceruk bola mata ini terangkat


	6. hujan madah di malam kudus

**catatan**: implicit sexual stuff. mungkin ganti rating? idk.

* * *

**Hujan Madah di Malam Kudus.**

ranjangmu sempit  
aku terjerat  
kayunya berderit  
kau mengumpat

balutlah aku dengan kulitmu  
inilah kemauan dagingku memeta tubuhmu  
berpijar dibakar oleh hasrat  
berahi diam-diam melayat

bawa daku ke pucuk gunung  
ketika panas dan waktu bergabung  
cetaklah gegap gempita dalam perkabungan  
jadilah pelipur dalam kesedihan

karena rembulan telah menghidangkan lekuk tubuh  
dan awan tak alpa di kubah langit, menjalang  
sementara hati rerumputan luluh  
mendengar sukma mekar tatkala mengerang

kau adalah mimpi, kau adalah ilusi  
yang menggetarkan bidang tubuhku  
nafsuku menjadi magnet pelekat besi  
menarik tebalnya keinginanku memilikimu

ukurlah hasrat ini  
perangkaplah mereka  
usunglah semua ini  
menuju neraka

kelak, kita serahkan nyawa-nyawa yang aus  
tak ditemani cerawat, tanda kematian kita  
napas berhenti tertiup, tertahan di pintu firdaus  
penjagal menanti, terjulailah raga kita

sekarang, kucumbu namamu di malam ini  
di bibirmu yang membakar kulitku, mengasihi papaku  
nanti, kusebut menjelang penyerahan roh, nama sakral ini  
di bibirmu yang mengorak tenangku, mencintai jantungku

sentuh hidungku, belai pipiku  
pandang mataku, gigit telingaku  
belah dadaku, makan hatiku  
jilat darahku, tiup namaku

sentuh hidungmu, belai pipimu  
pandang matamu, gigit telingamu  
belah dadamu, makan hatimu  
jilat darahmu, tiup namamu

(ekualitas:  
aku milikmu  
kau milikku)


	7. di lautan kepala manusia

**Di Lautan Kepala Manusia.  
**

satu per satu datang ke depan api  
janji terikat di kelingking dewi  
jiwa terhidang di bawah besi  
curai dari raga, berduli pergi

kau tenggelam di bawah ombak  
merah hitam cokelat perak kuning  
lazuardi mekar, tak retak, tanpa derak  
lesaklah bulu-bulu awan ke punggung

sayap kanan sayap kiri  
lepas dari rantai tulang  
mulut setan bijak berperi  
legalah atmosfer terima kata melanglang

kujulur tanganku ke daksina  
mengharap tangan menerima bait  
jeladeri begitu luas, amatlah baka  
dan berhasil jari-jari kukait

aku temukan kepalamu dari bawah tanah  
kudorong tubuhmu ke bebasnya mayapada  
tabir pohon di sisimu membuncah  
oh, dewi, siluet malaikat ini; aku sesak dada


	8. kedamaian dalam keramaian

**catatan: **im lame so gomen. seseorang tinggalkan prompt for ch 9 sementara saya cari bahan puisi prosa orz (u should listen to death cab for cutie's _stay young, go dancing_ btw)

* * *

**Kedamaian dalam Keramaian.**

kunang-kunang kota bersinau-sinau gembira  
menyantap lemak daging, mencicip air berwarna  
jiwa menggumam raga berdansa  
ekori semilir nada yang membubung ke luar angkasa

di celah waktu ini, pedang telah lenyap  
seragam telah terlipat di atas kesederhanaan  
kutarik dirimu; badan-badan kita melesap  
menjadi titik-titik di tengah kerumunan

oh, ini adalah kataklisme, meriba euforia  
seribu spasi dari deretan mayat dan rerumputan  
osilasi badan mengimpit nestapa ke samping semesta  
kalusnya jarimu, kalusnya jariku - bersisian

kelak, kau menggenggam kejayaan kami  
merangkumnya dengan igau perintahmu  
tapi, diamlah, rasakan keriuhan fana ini  
cangkup seluruhnya hingga nikmat merasuki tulangmu


	9. jiwa nomaden (bagian i)

**Jiwa Nomaden yang Berpindah ke Tiap Sudut Konstelasi  
Bagian I**

i.

Pada lapisan-lapisan atap yang meneduhi jutaan jiwa gusar, kubayangkan engkau melayang tepat di atasnya, menaburi harapan seberat dunia beserta intinya yang siap meledak kapan saja, bertamu pada kematian layaknya kau teman dekat yang kerap bercengkerama dua puluh empat jam seutuhnya—yang sanggup mencabut bulu-bulu sayapmu hingga seluruhnya rontok dan jiwamu dikecup dewi-dewi di atas awan.

Pada tanah yang menahan infinitas langkah-langkah manusia, kubayangkan engkau menapakkan kaki di atasnya, menelusuri pelosok-pelosok kota tanpa tajamnya perak melindungi rusukmu. Kata-kata iblismu adalah senjata perang—kaukokong kamusmu pada setiap tawa, pada setiap leher raksasa, pada setiap bintang, pada setiap tuhan, pada setiap mata mati. Aku salah satu dari kategori itu dan mulut setanmu berperi kesedihan.

Pada rumah kosong di antara rumah kosong lainnya, kubayangkan kepalamu menyembul dan matamu menginspeksi sudut-sudut kenangan yang menjelma di kayu dan besi dan kain. Debu-debu berkelebat di depan matamu, dan air mata takkan meninggalkan bulu matamu karena kelilipan. Kau menghangatkan kopi di dapurku, menyambar kehangatan di dinginnya malam, tetes-tetes air di pipimu tenggelam ke cangkirmu.

Pada angkasa yang lebih sempit dari ruang yang kauberikan dengan kedua lengan kecilmu, dapat kuhitung pohon-pohon tumbang sebagai detik menuju kematianku, karena jiwa yang kutancapkan di tanah air mulai gemetar, dan tulangku retak patah tujuh di bawah cengkeraman takdir. Aminku adalah namamu. Nikmatnya bibir anggurmu yang membuatku candu kehausan. Tujuh hela napas dan aku sadar: strategiku selurus setapak jalan menuju gereja; hidupku berkelok-kelok serupa setapak jalan menuju kepercayaanmu.

Hei, aku cukup egois untuk berimajinasi kau runtuh melihat tengkorakku meninggalkan butiran memori ucapanku ciumanku sentuhanku ke atas cekungan garis telapak tanganmu.

Di langit selanjutnya, tolong perbaiki jantung yang gagal ini.

* * *

ii.

Aku sendiri.

Kuletakkan telingaku di depan pintu semesta: menunggu.

* * *

iii.

Setiap pagi, orang-orang berjalan di atas bayangannya, yang mengembang menyusut di bawah kekuasaan matahari, dan pada saat itu juga, kucari kelabu sayap di aspal jalan, dengan kaki terkatung di ambang jendela, serta kopi yang merangkum sementara seluruh kegelisahanku. Bisikan televisi serupa godaan perempuan-perempuan bergincu merah darah dan lembaran-lembaran kekayaan yang berpindah ke dadanya. Sempat kubalas rayuan televisi dengan lirikan sekilas sebelum mataku dimanipulasi oleh bayanganmu.

Asal kau tahu, sayapmu lusuh. Kerut-merut. Tiap bulu yang menguning karena busuknya asap toksin di jalan raya mengekori tali sepatumu. Angin dari dalam ruangan menjadi angan-angan yang ingin mengejarmu ke batas dunia dan aku menyulap diri sendiri supaya aku dapat mencapai jantungmu, menjadikan jari-jariku sebagai perantara antara cinta dan pusat dirimu, karena semesta pasti gila memberiku fragmen-fragmen semuram benang wol di musim panas.

Matamu merekah indah, seluas samudra, dan aku berenang menghantam gulungan-gulungan ombak. Jika ini kesempatan lain untuk terbuai oleh getar malam dan cahaya senja, aku akan menyerahkan jantung ini untukmu, dan kuharap kau yang menghitung detikku di bawah serak suaramu yang tercipta karena udara Desember yang masuk dari celah jendela rumahku yang kelak menjadi rumahmu—galaksi sesempit tiga ruangan, satu kamar mandi, dua hati, milyaran kenangan di kubikel-kubikel rongga di dalam kepalamu.

Terimalah.


	10. jiwa nomaden (bagian ii)

**catatan: **akhirnya chapter terakhir ;u; sorry i lost my muse at the end mudah2an bagus menurut anda orz nanti saya edit terus crosspost ke ao3 yey. makasih udah baca!

* * *

**Jiwa Nomaden yang Berpindah ke Tiap Sudut Konstelasi  
Bagian II**

i.

Pada spasi yang terjepit antara jari-jariku dan tulang-tulangmu di dalam dinding, bisa diukur dengan naluri dangkal ini bahwa jarak menyelipkan diri di antara kita sepanjang jutaan meter rantai mayat dan nadi-nadi mereka yang tak sempat diusung menjadi persetubuhan kayu dan api. Waktu menjadi penguasa jarak, yang bertambah dan bertambah selama planet hijau ini berputar, dan kita berdua menjadi pusat satu dan pusat dua di antara jutaan pusat yang siap lenyap di dalam lambung raksasa. Terpisahkan karena perintahmu karena dirimu lahir untuk manusia-manusia yang dirangkung dinding.

Pada meja yang dibebani papan namamu dan berkas-berkas prajuritmu dan secangkir putih kopi hitam buatanku, bisa dilihat kelelahanmu terukir di tulisan tanganmu yang membekas di bidangnya, yang tersembunyi oleh rapinya potongan rambutmu dan nada napasmu selalu teratur seperti partitur-partitur lagu di rumahmu. Kubayangkan tubuhmu terkulai di atasnya, nyawa akhirnya lepas dari ujung uban yang menjadikan kepalamu sebagai rumah, dan kadangkala aku meniupkan doa pada lekukan payudara dewi-dewi kita agar kau meregang jiwa di rumahmu: aman dan nyaman.

Pada kereta yang membawa kita pulang sebagai kompeni jantung-jantung kaca yang pecah, takkan kupikirkan engkau berbaring di sisiku memamerkan paru-paru dalam rusuk yang menganga luas. Aku takkan membuang _forget-me-not _ke dalam mulutmu, bunga bakung ke pergelangan tanganmu, seruni ke jahitan maut di kelopak matamu, edelweiss ke ubun-ubunmu, mawar ke jantungmu. Tak sudi aku menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak dan kulit-dagingmu sama-sama reyot ke dalam butiran-butiran pasir di bawah sepatu solku, bahkan setelah aroma parfummu mengendap-endap di sukmaku.

Pada waktu yang memutuskan untuk melepas jahitan jiwamu dalam sekali tarik, aku melihat raksasa-raksasa itu menjadi hal paling konstan di seantero semesta selain bulan dan matahari. Detik mendinginkan makanan terburuk yang pernah kurasakan dan memudarkan bekas-bekas luka di setapak kulitmu dan mengupas tulangmu sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang, keegoisanku untuk memelukmu seorang menghilang dan kupindahkan afeksiku ke hati anak-anak yang jiwanya masih berkobar dengan kisah-kisah tentangmu.

Setiap saat, kau berfragmentasi dalam otakku, berbayang dan menjulang, bahkan sampai aku mati menyusulmu.

Akan kuberitahu padamu: aku membencimu karena itu.

* * *

ii.

Lamat-lamat kesadaranku keropos terkurung kegelapan yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Kurasa kegelapan ingin aku menjadi bagian darinya, lalu menuliskanku tentang amarah kesedihan kegusaran di atas telapak tanganku.

Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

* * *

iii.

Pada zaman yang dipenuhi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan imaji manusia telanjang di dunia maya, selalu ada partisi antara otak dan jiwa. Terpisahkan. Tak pernah bertemu. Tak pernah menjalin koneksi yang berarti. Sains menguraikan emosi menjadi rangkaian huruf yang sulit diucap dan filsafat menafsirkan Bumi menjadi jalinan kata sukar dimengerti logika. Dunia berotasi mengisi semesta dan perasaan bergonta-ganti meski di bawah control.

Di sisi lain, kenangan adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan otak dan jiwa, dan aku adalah orang yang menyeberang di atasnya. Besi pohon darah berkerubung membentuk suatu dunia yang tak pernah kukenal, monster yang kusaksikan di layar bioskop, pria asing bermata langit sebelum badai. Semua materi ini membangun destinasi baru bagiku, orang yang tersesat di keriuhan manusia, dan boleh dibilang restoran pizza dan klub malam menjadi persinggahan untuk menemukanmu pria itu. Dirimu.

Lalu, di suatu pagi, setelah berjalan di atas bayanganku sendiri yang terhuyung-huyung berdansa dengan alkohol, aku menemukanmu. Sayup-sayup terdengar gosip artis berselingkuh dari dalam rumahmu, dan matamu tak lagi bersinar layaknya matahari sebelum awan menutupinya. Yang ada dalam kilatan di matamu hanyalah rindu yang bersemayam di dalam kulkas kosong dan drama siang di hari Minggu. Sesempit itu semestamu saat ini.

Jika ini adalah cara untuk mengerti enigma-enigma yang diberikan otoritas tertinggi dalam seluruh kehidupan ini, aku akan menerima segala hal. Beri aku harapan bahwa aku akan memahami banyu biru irismu dan segala lapisan emosi di bawahnya, karena aku bersumpah jika paduan mimpi-kenangan ini tidak mengambang dalam benakku, aku tak akan menemukanmu dan orang-orang yang kita kenal bisa menjadi penghalang dari segala hal yang akan kulakukan untukmu. Buatlah kenangan baru yang mengubur batu nisanmu di kehidupan lain.

Langkah pertama: "Halo."


End file.
